1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baggage bin door, in particular for a baggage bin in an aircraft, as well as a corresponding baggage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the cross section of a baggage bin in an aircraft has a more or less trapezoid shape, the large base of the trapezoid forming the lower face of the baggage bin. The lower portion of the baggage bin is longer in order to accommodate large pieces of baggage, while the upper portion is narrower in order to make it possible to secure a potential piece of baggage placed on top of another piece of baggage in the bin and to prevent its falling, in particular at the time of opening of the door of the baggage bin.